Mission
by The One And Only Carnelian
Summary: After Peridot rebelled against Yellow Diamond, a new gem is sent on a mission to bring her back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Carnelian the gems have turned Peridot against us." Yellow Diamond said. "We need you to bring her back, along with the rest of them." "And do it quickly, waste no time." She ordered. "No problem, my diamond shall I bring them back alive or dead." I asked. "Bring Peridot back alive, I don't care about the rest." Yellow Diamond said. "And what about the Rose," I asked. "Bring her head to me once you're done." Yellow Diamond ordered, bringing her fist down hard on the arm of her chair in anger. "Oh but of course my diamond," I said with a sly smile. "Anything else my diamond?" "No that will be all Carnelian." "Yes, my diamond," and with that said I left, heading to earth. "This is going to be fun!" I smirked.

Peridot's P.O.V

"It's been a little more than a week since I rebelled against Yellow Diamond." I said nervously. "No one has showed up to shatter and destroy me, or bring me back!" "Calm down Peridot everything is fine, the gems can take care of everything," Steven said trying to reassure me. "You just need to relax." "Relax okay, just relax… I can't relax at least not now." Steven turned on the 'television' an Earth device that easily can distract someone for hours. I watched this 'television' until I was calm, so in this case for three hours.

Carnelian's POV

"So Peridot's in Beach City, hmmm sounds like fun." I smile. For the twenty minute trip I was staring out the window excited about hunting my new prey. The fun is in the hunt and right now I was dying to kill. Thinking about it is giving me an adrenaline rush. For all of my life since I could remember I have been hunting planets, traitors, and enemies anything my diamond asked for I would get it. I have always been fascinated with the rebels. Especially the Gem War. "Wow, looks like I landed, I stepped outside. I saw a sign that said 'Beach City 1 Mile.' "Peridot, I'm coming for you," I laughed wickedly, umm oh yes wickedly the perfect description. After walking half' a mile I came across a gas station. "How can I welcome you to Rutters," The worker said bored. "Where are your headphones?" I ask. "Over there," he said pointing to them. "Perfect mine were broken," I said smiling. "That will cost $1.28," He said expecting the money he was never getting. "My cost will be in the fact that you're still living," I said. "And you won't be if you pull that alarm or say a word about it to anyone else, and if you do I will find you." I said smiling with pleasure. Even though I'm from another planet I do like the music here. I pull out a music player I well let's just say 'found' and played I don't care by Fall Out Boy. After another mile I came to Beach City. "Perfect, this is getting better and better."

Steven's POV

I was walking to the doughnut shop like always when I noticed someone. "Hey," I call out to them. "Wait," I yell. They stop, it is a girl with bright orange skin and ginger hair. She is wearing a short leather jacket, a shirt that says Panic At The Disco, and shorts. She also has, a gem on her foot. "You are a gem aren't you?" I ask her. "Well yes I am Carnelian, at your service," she says to me. "Wow, you look so cool," I say to her. "Well thank you, I guess have you seen Peridot around I need to talk to her." She asks me. "Yeah why don't you come over." I ask hoping she says yes. "Um sure why not." She says. I bring her over to my house, the gems see her. "Steven who is this?" Garnet asks protectively. "I am Carnelian, I'm from homeworld, it's an honor to met the rebels," She says smiling."I always looked up to you. My diamond has sent me her to bring Peri back." "Sorry, but we can not allow you to do that." Garnet said. "That's such a shame, now I'll have to bring you back with me… alive or the more fun way dead." She said. But Garnet was ready for a fight, the first second she landed a punch on her face. Garnet knocked her unconscious. "Now that is how it is done." Garnet said.

Carnelian's POV

I woke up in Steven's house. All of my weapons were gone. "Oh well more fun." I said. Peridot approached me. "I can't believe it out of every gem she chooses you." Peridot complained. "Hello again Peri," I say with a smile. "Hey Carn," she says back. "So I'm your prey this time hmm?" She says. "Yes that is correct." I say happily. "How did you get taken out so easily?" She aks in wonder. "Oh I wanted to." I say like it was obvious. "Why?" She is asking me. "So I could see you." I say. "Thanks." She says. "No problem." I put on my headphones and listen to music. "Whoa Mona lisa." I sing. "I always did love your voice." She said. "Care to dance?" I ask. "Sure." She answers. After I had dipped her we turned into a fusion. "Crap," we said. After that we unfused. "Haven't done that in a while." I said. "Yeah," She said blushing. "Whoa you fused!" Steven said. "How long have you been standing there?" Peridot asked him. "I heard everything," Steven said with gleaming eyes. "It's not what you think," Period said defensively. "We were just really good friends back at homeworld." "Yes that is, correct." I said. "Whoa so what kind of fusion are you?" He said interested. "It's… complicated." I said. "Why?" He asked. "Well we don't know we never fused long enough to find out." I said. "Why not?" Steven asked. "Back on homeworld people look down on fusions that are, different." I said. "But Lapis and Jasper fused," Steven said confused. "Like I said it's complicated." I said."Okay, I just don't understand." He said. "But still I have to complete my mission." I said sadly. "Or you could stay." Steven said. "Steven I don't think that's a good idea." Peridot said. "Why not?" He said even more confused. "I must complete my mission." I said. "No you don't you can rebel against Yellow Diamond." He said. "That would be betraying my diamond." I said. "Sorry, but I must complete my mission." I said. "I'm sorry to Carnelian." Peridot said. Then everything went black.


	2. Ch 2 Nightmares

Chapter Two

Carnelain's P.O.V

I woke up in a dark room, "Shit how could this happen, I shouldn't have left my guard down." "Hello are you awake?" Someone asked. "YOU, you interrupted my, mission and for that you must be crushed." I said calmly. "Then how come you aren't telling or showing emotion?" The boy turned his head in confusion. "Showing emotion isn't part of my training neither my job" I said. "Okay so you're an assassin?" Steven asked. "Well yes but I don't get paid and I will only take orders from my Diamond." I said. "That is enough talk now, where is Peridot?" I asked, no more like ordered. "Why do you take orders from her, why not take your own orders you are obviously capable of it?" He asked. "I will never betray my diamond not… not again!" I screamed. "Not again?" Steven mumbled. "I wish to be alone." I said. "Okay." He walked away. I checked to see if they had taken anything away from me, specifically my communicator (which they did). So for about three hours I was just sitting there thinking, Why did Yellow Diamond send me on this mission any one else could have easily done this. Was it to test my strength? To prove my alliance, or perhaps she just picked me because I was there. I was also thinking about my other missions, about the gems I crushed and who I didn't. Was it all necessary? Did I really needed to do all that? Did I want to kill that many people, or was I just following orders? No what was I thinking I am loyal to Yellow Diamond and Yellow diamond only. Even if Peridot was once a friend or maybe even more she's still my mission, and I will succeed my mission no matter what the cost. After I decided I was done thinking about those things I decided to just sing, I didn't know what I was singing, I didn't care who heard it or how loud I was, I was going to sing no matter what. I realized how much time had passed since I was there, I needed to leave and soon. I reached for my gem and pulled out my weapon, which was a battle axe, I walked over to the door and raised my axe so that it was over my head so that I could knock off the lock. As it swung down and chopped off the lock I realized something, I was in Rose's room. "Shit, this is bad," I said just realizing someone else was in there. "Come out and show yourself!" I yell angrily. "Okay," Someone says while coming out from what looked like a shadow, it was that boy. "Why are you here!?" I yell. When he was completely out he looked like… "Jasper!" I yell. "Hello soldier,"she smirked. "Why I'm I seeing your disgusting face again I thought you died after the rebellion!" I screamed. "Is that what you thought, I was just well let's just say 'decommissioned' from my squadron but I'm back," she said as she walked over towards me. "STAY Back!" I screamed panicked I brought out my axe. "Why are you so nervous soldier, aren't you happy to see me?" She smiled. "Ahh!" I screamed.

Steven's P.O.V

I woke up from a piercing sound. "Carnelian?" I said confused. When I walked into the room I saw Carnelian but she looked like Lapis had after I broke her free from that mirror, she was… broken. "Jasper is back!" She kept screaming but Jasper died on Watermelon Island how could she be back? "Jasper isn't back what are you talking about?" I said confused. "She's back and coming for me!" She yelled out in pain. After she said that the gems came through the door running, "Steven what's going on?" Pearl said. "Jasper did this!" Carnelian screamed. "Where is she?" Garnet asked getting out her gloves. "Gone but she will be back soon…" after she said that she collapsed. "We need to help her," I said. "But Steven she is working for Yellow Diamond and is a trained soldier," Pearl said. "So was Peridot and Lapis," I said defensively. "Steven's right we need to help, and we can take her back her after we help," Garnet said. "Well how do you suppose we do that?" Pearl said. "Take her to Rose's Garden," Garnet said. "But that Rose's sacred garden if we bring her there it would be violating it," Pearl said. "We have no other choice," Garnet said frustratedly. On are way there Pearl was complaining the whole entire time about violations or something which I didn't understand any of it but I did notice that Garnet seemed really annoyed. "We're here," Garnett said. "Let's just get this over with quickly" Pearl said. Garnet laid Carnelian down in the fountain so her gem could heal, though it wasn't working as quickly as it did for amethyst or lapis which was odd but it also may have been cause the damage was worse or because she is different. "It seems that we need to leave her here for a while so she can heal because of how bad her gem was cracked" Garnet said. "What so we just have to leave her here in Rose's garden!"Pearl said uncomfortable. "It seems to be the case but only for half an hour or so," Garnet smiled. "We'll what do we do until then?" Pearl said. "Why don't we let Steven decide," Garnet said. "Really, why don't we play volleyball?" I said. "Okay we'll play volleyball"Garnet said. So we went back to the beach and when we did I notice Amethyst was sleeping the whole entire time. "Amythiest wake up!" I screamed. "But I'm tired"She said lazily. "We have food" Garnet said. "What do we have?" Amethyst said interested. "Waffles" Garnet said. "I'm up" Amethyst said as she ran to the refrigerator. "I knew she would get up if I said that" Garnet smiled. "It's almost time to get Carnelian" Pearl said. "Get her from where?" Amethyst asked confused. Since Amethyst had no idea what happened while she was sleeping I explained everything to her while Pearl and Garnet got Carnelian. "So did Jasper really do that?" Amethyst asked. "We don't know we'll have to ask her" I said. After I said that Garnet and Pearl walked through the door carrying Carnelian. "Did it not work?" I asked. "It worked she's just unconscious" Garnet said. Just then Carnelian woke up. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah fine thank you for healing me" She said. "How did you get hurt?" Garnet asked. "I don't really know but I have a feeling something from my past is back and out to get me and Peridot" she said. "Do you have any suspicions on who or what?" Pearl asked. "No unfortunately I've hurt a lot of people" she said ashamed. "Oh perfect" Pearl said sarcastically. "So why were you screaming something about Jasper?" I asked. "Oh she is just someone I used to fight with during the war, though sadly she died" she said.

Yellow Diamond's P.O.V.

"What happened did you succeed?" I asked. "Unfurntaiolly no but I did crack her gem my diamond." Someone said. "Jasper next time you will not fail me if you do you will be punished understood?" I said angrily. "Understood my diamond." "Good now go." I said.

By the way someone asked why Carnelian knows about Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco, well in fact a have a perfectly good explanation see she was given information about Earth as well as the gems before she left and stumbled upon their music in this case preferably more Punk Rock music because she thought it fits her personality, more will be coming up on this later, and I was waiting for someone to ask I had thought this through. I am smart, kind of, sort of, maybe, okay so I'm not smart at all but still!


End file.
